Deception of Fate
by Eighth Sin
Summary: They say everybody has a fate. Something they're destined to do. What was it she would do? How could she leave her mark on the world? What is love and what is hate? Mana would learn eventually.. M for language
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I am now starting a new fan fiction.

I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.

It includes my Oc whose information is down below. The first chapter will be posted shortly afterwards.

Also, I do not own Final Fantasy. I own my Oc's and original towns and such. Thank you for reading!

Name: Mana Coven

Looks: - Short, wavy black hair. Usually is above her left eye

Black glasses

Slightly tan skin

Dark brown eyes

Stands 5ft and 6inch tall

Usually wears a black dress shirt with sleeves unfolded

Usually wears loose black dress pants

Combat boots

2 piercings on ear lobe and one on cartilage of each ear

Weapon: A rapier obtained from her father – Massacre of Fate (She thinks it's a stupid name)

Background Information: Mana grew up in the town of Pendulum. Her father was a researcher for Shinra. She accompanied him a lot during his trips. Her mother didn't pay much attention to her, thinking that since she was the oldest, she could fend for herself. Instead, her mother tried to take care of her four younger brothers: Allen, Darius, Staphe , and Lance. Due to the fact that her mother never spent much time with her, Mana tended to be very cold and/or ignorant towards her. On her seventeenth birthday, her father brought her a rapier just like any great father would when he knew his daughter can be violent.

Mana never talked to most of the kids in her home town and taught herself to fight. She's developed an odd style of fighting, normally using evasive tactics before finally drawing her sword and conducting sloppy moves. Many of the people had come to fear her because of her odd behaviors and ownership of a dangerous weapon. About six months after her seventeenth birthday, the first class SOLDIER Angeal had come to Pendulum for a recon mission. She had been caught spying on the SOLDIERs and had to confront Angeal, the leader of them. The man terrified her and made her feel confident all at once. Angeal decided she could be of help for the recon mission. Eventually, he inspired her to travel around Gaia and gave her the choice of coming with him.

Her answer was yes.

And the heroine's tale had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the first chapter of Deception of Fate.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

Start~

"Now explain to me why you were spying on us" The tall dark haired man with a slight stubble on his face commanded.

Mana stared up at him, a light glare on her glasses magnified her own glare.

"I was bein' curious, man! Is that so bad?" She blurted out, not knowing how to deal with the situation.

When she had heard that a group of SOLDIER would visit the town, she couldn't resist.

She had heard so much about this Angeal Hewley from her father that she wanted to see him for herself.

The SOLDIER stared at the young teen with hard eyes.

"You have lived here your whole life?"

She looked up at the question and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, That's kinda obviuh, no?" She asked, her odd speech was showing up in her moment of panic.

"Would you mind helping us. We had been sent here on a very short notice and we do not know much of the geography"

"Uh…Uh…Yeah…. I can do that for ya" She nodded.

He looked her over again, taking in her black clothing and the large rapier strapped to her back by a gray belt of some sort. It was creative to say the least.

"My name is Angeal Hewley."

She swallowed and looked him in the eye.

"Name's Mana Coven"

The large man gave her a curt nod before they started their journey through the town.

"Not much round this corner here. That's why I like it. Pretty quiet. Those stupid kids too damn scared to come here." She explained as the passed through the small cave at the border of the town. There was a lot of fighting equipment thrown around.

"I take you can use a sword" Angeal finally said as they walked through the streets of Pendulum.

Mana's eyes scanned her rapier quickly before shaking her head.

"I've had the thing for 'bout six months. Don't know if I use it right cause no one here uses one"

"I have a friend who uses the same kind of sword. He can maybe help you, if you like. That is if you are willing to come with me back to Midgar."

Mana paused.

She didn't know the man and he was offering her to travel.

Travel.

She had never been able to leave the surroundings of her home and this was probably one of the few chances she would get.

What about her siblings-

"Yes."

Her mouth worked with ease as she mouthed the one word that would change her life.

Angeal stared at her in slight surprise.

He hadn't expected her to answer immediately.

How was one so comfortable with the idea of leaving their home?

"Alright, then" He said as they were nearing the base of the SOLDIER's.

"We depart in two days at midnight."

"Why midnight?" She raised her eyebrow.

"It will take about thirteen hours on foot to get there."

"Foot?"

"Is that not okay with you?"

She blinked and glared at him.

"The walkin' is fine with me! But, didn't ya guys get here by some kinda chopper or helicopter or whatever?"

"Yes, we did. They are currently unavailable, so we must go on foot.

Mana looked at him in the eye and he stared back.

"I'm gonna go then. If ya need me, I'm always near that cave we passed" She said as she turned around and started walking.

"Pleasant night" He called.

"Yeah, ya have a good one too"

The days passed too slowly for Mana.

It was whenever she was excited that time decided to pass by painfully slowly.

"Mana, think this through!" Her mother pleaded.

"No." She firmly answered and walked to where her brothers' room was.

Darius was most likely out, but the oldest brother, Allen, was sitting on his bed writing in a notebook. The boy had a passion for writing and hoped to publish as many novels as he could produce.

"What's up"

"Mana." He greeted with a nod, but didn't look up from his book.

She noticed he was chewing his lip.

Fuck.

He was going to cry.

"If you start crying, I'm gonna punch ya'r face" She said playfully, trying to cheer him up. No way in hell could she stand seeing the boys cry.

Though Allen was a ripe fifteen year old, he tended to be very emotional.

Especially when it came to his sister.

"I'm not going to cry." He said shakily, not looking up from his book.

"I want you to go. You're going to k-kick ass there"

"That's cute. Kick ass. So, I got like six hours man. Help me pass em by or somethin'"

He sighed and slowly breathed in and out before getting up.

He was also very tall for his height, standing at 5' 9.

The two looked nearly opposite.

Allen had dark red hair, light blue eyes, tan skin. He dressed in regular clothes like T-shirts and shorts while his sister wore formal clothing with combat boots.

"Right… Where're Stappe 'n Lance?"

"Don't know…"

Time still passed by slowly and Mana couldn't stop glancing at the tall clock tower that symbolized the town. It was currently half past ten in the evening.

"Let's go home. You have to get your stuff, right?" Allen smiled at his sister

"Yeah, let's get goin'" She mumbled, not looking at him and walking in the direction of their home.

She opened the door and was met by the stares of the four others.

Her mother looked extremely disappointed rather that worried.

The twins Staphe and Lance jumped up and grinned at the two others while Darius blankly looked at her.

"It's funny … thought you guys would'a been pissed"

"Would have been angry" Her mother created.

"Shut up. Damn, I'm leavin' and all ya' care 'bout is my grammer? Way ta go, girl"

"Mana." Darius spoke.

Allen's twin was usually very quiet, so when he said something, it was necessary to listen.

"Yeah?" She asked, not faltering.

"Be careful. Don't die." He said before getting up, squeezing her shoulder and leaving to his room.

"No problem" She assured him.

Lance stared at her, his red hair falling over his beautiful light blue eyes.

Funny.

She was the only one inheriting her father's black hair and dark eyes.

"I love you" He grinned.

"Yeah…"

"I like her more!" Stapphe argued, pulling his twins long hair.

She gazed at the clock, not knowing what else to do.

"I have to go now."

Silence took over the room.

The sound of shuffling outsteps and a bag being picked up was what broke it.

"You guys wanna come?"

Her three brothers nodded and walked out with her.

Her mother followed slowly behind her.

They reached the base in absolutely no time and she nodded at Angeal.

"Your daughter will be safe with us. No reason to worry, Mrs. Coven" He ensured the woman who was following.

"Thank you"

"Mana" The hoarse voice called.

She glanced over to see Darius slightly out of breathe, carrying his acoustic bag.

"Take this with you and bring it back or you have to get me another one" He pushed it into her arms.

"Darius…" She breathed, not knowing what to do.

"If you mess it up, I'll hunt you down" He threatened before turning around and walking away.

"Are you ready? We have to go now" Andeal told her.

"Yeah…I'm ready"

Her shoulder was punched.

"Don't die on us, kay…?" Allen said shakily. She squeezed his hand, but looked at him blankly.

The younger twins began tearing up and changed their minds on her leaving.

"Don't go!"

"Um, Already made my mind up, kid. No changin' it."

Staphe glared at Angeal and swiftly pointed at him all the while sniffling.

"If anything happens t my sister, I'll get you!"

"Of course" Angeal said dismissively.

"Alright…. I'm going" She said and turned.

"Don't get hurt" Her mother whispered.

"If I can survive a childhood here, I don't think I'll get hurt too easily, woman"


	3. Chapter 3

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

Start~

"You're quiet" One of the SOLDIER's complained as they walked next to Mana.

"You're too loud." She retorted in a quiet voice.

She regretted wandering around the whole day. She could have been sleeping and then maybe she wouldn't be so sleepy, but instead she was stupid and decided not to.

"Ugh, How much longer?" The SOLDIER - Zack as she had learned – whined to the leader.

"About three more hours the SOLDIER answered bluntly.

"How are you not tired?" Zack questioned him.

"I am. I just don't whine about it as much as you do, Puppy"

"Gah! Shut it!" Zack yelled at his mentor and then turned to Mana.

"So, you have any guy waiting for you to return home?"

Maybe it would be fun to play with his mind.

"Yeah, got a few actually."

"What?" He stopped walking.

"You wouldn't know. Ya aren't on the list"

Zack blushed.

"The hell wrong with you…? My brothers are waiting for me ya perv"

The male blushed even more and glared at her playfully.

"That wasn't cool"

"I'm sorry you took it the wrong way"

The two bantered for what seemed like a few minutes, but soon they had arrived at their destination.

Many of the cadets had left by then.

"Come with me, Mana" Angeal requested .

She looked away from Zack and nodded.

"We're gonna continue this later, Puppy" She stuck her tongue out at him.

She had been taken to an office where an extremely obese man lounged, puffing cigarette.

"Ah, so you have returned! I trust you have the information?"

"Zack is delivering it to the research center. President Shinra, I have a request"

The man's beady eyes looked over Mana hungrily. She wasn't the best looking. She had no large rack. But she was still attractive …. Maybe he could somehow-

Mana felt very awkward under his stare and moved behind a bit.

Angeal stepped forward.

"What would you like?" He asked Angeal, still looking at Mana.

Angeal was one of his best SOLDIERs. He sometimes put their thoughts to his consideration.

"I found this girl during the recon mission in the town of Pendulum. She seems to have potential and with some correct training and such, we can help perfect her skill."

"Why should I put this to consideration?"

"Sephiroth still doesn't know that you-"

"Done" Shinra quickly said, shooing the two out.

Mana stared at him for a minute.

"That creep was starin' at me!" She harshly whispered in disgust, rubbing her arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps.

"If you stay with any of us three, you will be fine."

"Three?"

"I'll let them know that they should send me a registration form for you. First let's rest. You will be staying with me for a short period of time."

"Yeah…I'm cool with that" She said slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"Let's go then"

She followed him through the many doors and elevators before finally coming to one door with a key card thing.

The SOLDIER took out a card and swiped it and entered a code and the doors opened to reveal the home of Angeal.

"Would you like to eat-"

"I wanna sleep the hell outta today"

"You can take the bed in my room. I have some errands to run in a few hours, so I can take the extra bed"

Mana didn't argue as he pointed out the bathroom.

When she finished cleaning up, she went to his bed and immediately embraced it's comforting fluffiness.

Images of her brothers raced through her mind. Different scenarios on what would happen once she woke up made their ways into her head.

"Your bed smells like you" She mumbled to herself. Angeal had a masculine smell. He didn't smell bad, but it was easy to tell it was a guy…..

The few hours of sleep she obtained were blissful. So blissful in fact she had not noticed the time go by. She was shaken awake by someone.

She punched whoever it was in the arm and a loud yelp was heard. She ignored it and pulled the covers over her face.

"Mhmmmm" She mumbled groggily as she heard Zack's voice.

"Wake up, you have to eat something eventually!" He told her.

The thought of food was quite nice.

She got up and glared at him before getting a fresh change of clothes and running to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she appeared in her black dress shirt and pants.

"Nice shoes." He joked at her hot pink socks.

"Shut up." She glared at him.

"Whatever, let's go"

She slipped on her combat boots and grabbed Darius' acoustic before following the SOLDIER out.

She would need it to tune everyone out.

We're gonna meet Angeal and the others at the cafeteria.

He dragged her through the numerous rooms and they reached the doors of the cafeteria.

"Okay. When I say, press te button" He said, motioning towards a blue button near a light switch tablet thing.

"Um, no?"

"Fine, I'll do it myself" He humphed and pressed it himself.

Annoying high pitched giggles echoed through out the building .

Mana knocked Zack to the ground.

"Turn this shit off!" She screeched. She hated children. Their laughter was even more unbearable.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!", He said quickly, entering in a code on the colorful buttons.

Silence.

Mana's labored breathing soon turned back to normal.

"I hate you so much you annoying worthless piece of-!" She ranted, but was cut off by somebody covering her mouth.

"That's enough, Mana. I know Zack is an idiot, but we need him" Angeal sighed.

"Keep it away from me!" She growled. She couldn't take people like him.

Zack looked hurt, but walked to the area with two other people. He sat down next to a ginger haired man who grinned at him teasingly.

"Alright. We already got the food. You aren't picky are you?"

Mana shook her head.

Damn it.

She followed Angeal to the table and she sat next to the silver haired man who was eating a cinnamon roll.

Angeal passed her a plate full of cinnamon rolls and other various pastries.

"Introduce yourselves now, don't be rude." Angeal sighed again, trying to comfort the upset Zack.

Mana glanced at him.

She didn't feel bad. He was being annoying and got what he deserved!

"My name is Genesis. A pleasure to meet the young lady who has caught the attention of our Angeal"

"He doesn't like me. Screw off" Mana glared.

Genesis frowned.

"Somebody has a temper."

"I hate people like you"

"My name is Sephiroth." The silver haired man sighed as he drank his tea.

Angeal looked at her.

She frowned.

"Mana Coven."

Genesis then grinned.

"Well, Mana Coven. You have got yourself in quite some deep shit now that you have joined the party"

What?

End

I don't hate Zack. My character hates annoying people and I want him to be annoying. Haha.

Let me know how I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my first review from Meagan! I hope you like this chapter!

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

Also, the eye comparisons was based off something me and my friend ranted about. If you wanna know, PM me.

Start~

Mana learned that the two men were first class SOLDIER.

She knew they were different from the rest. Their appearance contrasted sharply with the other SOLDIERs and cadets.

"So, what do I do?" Mana asked Angeal as she stretched her sore leg.

"For now, nothing. We are currently putting your information in. You may want to explore, but do not go anywhere without Zack, Genesis, Sephiroth or me." Angeal said without looking up from a stack of forms e was working on.

It was sad. He had just returned and had to do work.

"Do I really have to get that Zack guy to drag me around?" She questioned, shuddering inwardly at the thought of the annoying guy. She strummed a few notes on the acoustic.

She wasn't as good as Darius, but her skill was still admirable.

"If the other three are not available then yes. Zack isn't that bad. You'll warm up to him" The older man shrugged.

Mana sighed and zipped open the carrier and stored away the shiny instrument.

"What do ya' do for fun here?"

Angeal paused.

"I like nature and … cooking" He answered honestly.

"Cooking? Great then! I fail at that so damn bad I can't be near the stove at home! Allen is always cookin' up something though…" Mana grinned childishly.

Angeal let out a sigh of relief.

"Please don't make such a big deal of that though. Unwanted attention is irritating…" He spoke as he finished writing and stood up.

A few minutes later…

"Infinite in mystery-"

"Can ya' shut up? Ya've been saying the same poem for so damn long!" Mana snapped. This guy was getting on her nerves. Angeal had left her with him since he had to go to some sort of meeting.

"Somebody doesn't appreciate the fine arts.", Genesis humphed.

"I like poetry, but shut up! Do ya' live and breathe that?"

"You really have absolutely no respect for your elders, now? Why do you talk like that? Such an odd girl" Genesis rolled his eyes, closing the book.

"I can't help it! You talk like some high priest! I talk like someone who doesn't give a damn. We're all different. " She rolled her eyes back at him.

"Not as different as Sephiroth" Genesis said in a teasing manner when they saw the silver haired general up ahead.

"Hmph, Have ta' agree ta' that." Mana nodded and Genesis grinned.

"Amazing! Another human who thinks the same as I! Splendid! Are you the gift of the-"

"Yeah, I am. Whatever. Why am I here with you? Seriously. What the hell is goin' on….." Mana groaned. She had been there for a few hours and Angeal just kept switching babysitters for her.

"Actually, we're going to the training grounds. Angeal wanted me to test your abilities."

"You use a rapier, too?"

"Yes, I do. But. It will take you very long to get to my level."

"I don't know, Genesis. It's possible she can surpass you. Your abilities lack in the essentials" Sephiroth came up to the two, obviously trying to get back at Genesis for the comment earlier.

As wanted, the auburn haired man fumed and glared.

"Let's get going" Sephiroth said in his deep voice.

Mana stared a few seconds at his eyes. They seemed as though they were glowing!

They were like peaches! Beautiful to look at, but then probably really nasty inside!

Like lemons in the moonlight!

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm waitin' for you two to get in the lead." She hardened her stare, making it look like she was passive about the moment.

The tall man took lead, leaving her and Genesis a few steps behind.

"Just watch, you silver haired albino. I will get you and when I do, you'll regret ever meeting me"

Sephiroth did not answer him, but Mana did.

"You sound like an angry housewife." Truly, he did. He sounded like her mom.

"No, he doesn't. He sounds like an old woman" Sephiroth said with a blank voice, adding insult to injury.

Genesis was quiet the rest of the way.

"Alright, now. Fight me." Genesis said, as the surroundings changed a bit.

She looked at him, more confident that she should be for somebody who had only been practicing for half a year.

She drew her light blue-grey rapier and held it in front of her.

Genesis made the first move, moving at an immense speed and pinning her down quickly.

Mana tried to make sense of what had happened. The man had just flashed before her! That kind of speed was impossible!

"Go easy on her, Gen." She heard Zack.

When had he arrived?

"I agree. She isn't as experienced as you. It's extremely unfair."

"Shut up" Genesis rolled his eyes at them.

"We have to fix your speed before we go to fighting."

"Fix my speed?"

How exactly would they do that?

Genesis gave her an evil grin.

"Yes. Fix your speed." He cackled and began to laugh like an idiot.

"I will kick your mother fuckin' ass!" He was laughing at her! That idiot would get it!

"I'm only here to have my skills improved. I'm only standing ya' because ya're gonna teach me your shit."

Internally, she was asking herself why she accepted the offer. This guy was a bitch.

"You're just angry that I'm better than you!" He laughed at her.

"I will get you and when I get you, I'll get you down hard."

"Sexual references won't help you in this situation" Genesis drawled out.

She flipped him off and got up, getting into her battle stance.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, BuruuDesu, for my second review!

I'm glad to know my character can relate to people in real life! That's a good thing for OCs. Right? Not too amazing or terrible. Mana still has to develop and such. I hope you guys continue to read my fan fiction and stay with me throughout it! I love the support!

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Genesis looked at her and laughed as she tried catching her breath.

"It's only been two weeks! Are you ready to give up already?" He questioned her in a taunting manner.

"Shut it, ya' freak!" She growled back at him and stood up, still breathing hard.

He had put her through extremely unreasonable amounts of exercises throughout the last two weeks. She had been forced to run nonstop for who knows how long and then right afterward, she was put through a sparring session with Genesis.

The man had a sick liking towards causing pain. Mainly towards her. It seemed as though if he could bother her, no amount of Sephiroth's insults would destroy him.

"Well, We're done for today" He finished and picked her up.

"Let go of me! I can walk my fuckin' self!"

He smiled. Though he would never admit it, she was making strong progress. Right now, speed was her strength right now, but that didn't mean she couldn't pack a punch. He had figured this out from experience.

The girl was bold and ignorant.

It would get her in to a lot of trouble in the future.

As he walked out of the training room, her complaints quieted down to low grumbling then finally quiet breaths.

She was cute.

But then again, most people looked adorable when asleep. Well, to Genesis. He would never say that aloud though.

Imagine the insults!

"Genesis." Sephiroth nodded.

"Is she making any progress?"

"What's it to you?" Genesis rolled his eyes.

To be honest, he was enjoying the fact that he had a pupil. It made him feel like he knew a lot.

"Angeal is curious. Talk to him as soon as you can." Sephiroth continued, ignoring him and walked away.

Genesis humphed and continued walking.

"Bastard thinks he's all superior and shit" He grumbled under his breath.

"Well, now. Who knew you had a mouth" Mana mumbled quietly.

"Now, be quiet dear" Genesis sarcastically drawled out.

"…. I have a headache"

"You're going to eat something then sleep. The next training session will be after tomorrow. Think of this as a reward for being an amazing student"

"I hate the way you worded that"

"I love you very much, also" He grinned as they found Angeal's home.

"Angeal! I know you're in there! Open up!" Genesis called.

The door opened up and the tall man stared down at them.

"Make sure she rests or else I'll make her train even harder next time"

"How does that even make sense, ya' idiot?"

"Love, you aren't supposed to understand"

It was a funny little thing that stuck to her.

Love.

Genesis found it easier to call her that rather than Mana.

One, it annoyed her.

Two, it was the first syllable of LOVELESS.

Three, It was fun.

The auburn haired man made his escape and left the girl with ANgeal.

"How was it?" Angeal asked as he brought over a plate of rice and vegetables.

"Hmmm…" She groaned and took a bite of the food she craved so very much after the harsh day she had.

"I just wanna know when it'll be over. The guy has too much fun beatin' me the hell up"

"Genesis is like that. It's his way of saying he is fond of you"

"Fond, my ass! The guy is like a less annoying Puppy!"

Angeal smiled a bit, he knew she wasn't fond of Zack, but then she was.

It was an odd thing. She liked people, but hated them and then usually agreed with the negative feelings.

She had finished in a few minutes and left to the bathroom.

He heard the shower turn on and ignored it.

She was going to take about an hour or so in there then go to sleep until the next day. It was her new routine. Train, eat, sleep, repeat.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

She was young. She didn't need to be placed in warfare and violence,

But ….

She could do it.

It was hard not to agree with that.

She gave everyone a feeling she would win.

She had some sort of strong and confident aura surrounding her.

…

He knew one thing that would be true whenever it came to her.

She would try and he would be there to support her.

He felt as though he should protect her.

She made him feel fatherly.

It felt nice.

She could be extremely difficult, but that was how children were.

The twenty two year old was only about four years older than her, but it felt fatherly.

He let out a small chuckle.

It was hard to understand himself at times.

The puppy must be rubbing off on him somehow.

The door clicked open and Mana walked out, hair dripping wet.

She was clothed in one of Angeal's navy blue shirts and she wore her own boxers.

They were yellow with clouds.

"Go to sleep" Angeal commanded and she stared at him.

"Yeah, kinda what I was gonna do. Gonna catch up on some sleep. Wake me up around like afternoon or something." She said as she walked to the guest room which was now her own room since she was now sharing the house with him.

"Alright, good night Mana" He called and she called back a tired farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

The man with the odd nasal voice grinned at her and inched towards her.

"Now, now. You'll be quite the specimen. A woman such as you may be able to bear the children of Sephiroth." He spoke to himself with a larger grin.

Mana stepped back and her face contorted into an expression of disgust, She wan't fond of the idea of having children.

Too much blood.

It was terrifying.

Never.

She would never have any children!

It was her choice! No one could force her to bear a child she couldn't take care of!

A child would need a better mother than her! She was terrible with young children!

"Hojo. She has nothing to do with any of this. Leave her be."

The deep voice penetrated the icy silence in the lab.

Any other day, she would have been gleeful to be in a laboratory, but this was just down right terrifying.

Sephiroth placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her outside.

"I believe your results are in, Sephiroth" Hojo cackled and Sephiroth didn't answer.

He always tried to never give the man the time of day.

Mana couldn't hear anything.

Tears stung her eyes, but she would not cry.

That man.

He scared her so much. Something was clearly wrong with him.

"Did he do anything to you, Mana?" Sephiroth questioned her as soon as they left.

She stood there not knowing what to do.

When she was in the scientists presence, it felt as though someone or something had their hands wrapped around her throat and was thrashing the insides violently.

"Mana"

She wouldn't respond.

Sephiroth felt a sharp pang in his chest.

Did Hojo do something?

The man was capable of dissecting an alive baby.

It's possible he had injected her with the new formula he was working on just to see how she would respond.

It had something to do with deteriorating muscle tissues…

His eyes widened slowly and he grabbed her arms.

"Mana." He calmly spoke.

"Mana. What did he do?" He questioned as calmly as he could.

She finally let out a shaky breath and looked at him.

Her eyes spoke- no they screamed – for help.

She had just been out for a stroll and walked in the lab. The man saw her and began questioning her before trying to corner her.

It didn't seem so threatening, but he-

The man just gave off the most disgusting and inhumane auras.

"Mana."

She heard a voice.

She blinked.

Again.

And again.

Make sense of what's going on, she spoke to herself.

You weak idiot. You aren't dead. Say something.

"I'm fine" She breathed out and looked him in the eye.

Sephiroth loosened his grip on her a little, but didn't let go.

He looked a bit frantic.

The silver haired man was usually very calm and this freaked her out.

"What's w-wrong with ya'? She questioned, trying to get her normal air back.

There was no way she would let this little event change the way someone thought of her.

"Never. Never go to Hojo. No matter what anyone says. Walk the other way. Find one of us and tell us. Do not let him meddle in your life."

"Sephiroth-"

"Just say you won't. Children don't need to be scarred by that insane maniac. So many have already been marked."

She swallowed him and nodded.

"Will do."

"Again, did he do anything to you?" He sighed.

She had been shaken up earlier and he had a feeling she hadn't heard him.

"I'm okay … He didn't do anything. Thanks a bunch. If ya hadn't come in, don't know what the creep woulda' done."

He finally let go of her arms and sighed, closing his eyes.

He wasn't being himself lately.

Hojo had done quite the number of tests on him these past few weeks and even he had a limit. It was getting to him.

A thin layer of sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Hah…hah… Get … Angeal or ….. Genesis…. Quick…" He breathed out, staring her in the eye with his stone cold eyes.

"Sephi-"

"Go, now….!" He struggled to breathe and she was off.

She frantically ran around and found Genesis.

"Genesis! Sephiroth is sick! I don't know what ta' do! He's near that creeps lab!" She quickly sputtered out and the man's eyes widened.

He immediately took off yelling at her that he was on it.

She had found Angeal exiting the meeting room and stopped him.

"Follow me. Sephiroth started acting weird. I think Genesis is with 'im, but we should go!" She said, tears threatening to fall again.

It was odd.

She acted so tough, but was able to tear up so easily.

Angeal had noticed, but didn't blame her. She was but a child. She didn't know anything about the real world.

They found Genesis with a bleeding Sephiroth.

The red liquid poured out of his nose and mouth.

"Help me!" Genesis yelled at Angeal, motioning him to help support Sephiroth's body.

"Alright, Mana, make sure no one is following. They'll clean that up later."

She swallowed at the sight of the crimson liquid.

The smell had traveled throughout the hallways as they passed numerous areas.

They had reached Genesis' home when Sephiroth was completely unconscious, he leaned on the two other men heavily.

"Mana, reach into my pocket. My key card will be inside."

"Which one?"

"The left back pocket. Obviously" He rolled his eyes at her.

She easily took it out and slipped it in the machine.

The doors slid open and they brought Sephiroth in.

As Angeal tended to the silver haired man, Genesis and Mana waited in the living area.

He looked absolutely filled with rage.

"Do you know what happened?" He tried to calmly spit out, but it came out harsher than he wanted it to.

Mana stared at him.

"He helped me get out of that freaks lab and then he started breathing hard and all, I'm not sure. He told me to get you guys."

Genesis gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into his lap.

"That Hojo needs to back off!" He growled.

Sephiroth could be annoying, but he was his friend and he hated when people messed with them!

"I… does this happen often?"

He looked at her.

Of course she was not used to this.

This was probably her first time seeing someone bleed so much and faint.

"Not really, but it happens."

Why Sephiroth?

Why anybody?

Why were people so inhumane?


	7. Chapter 7

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

He had not woken up.

Nearly three hours after the incident, Mana was still with the three SOLDIERs – one of whom was in slumber.

She still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened.

The stoic man had showed her a glimpse of fright.

It was most likely unintentional.

But…

She didn't know what to make of it.

It wasn't everyday you saw someone bleed the hell out and go into unconsciousness.

Or was it…?

Genesis had left a while ago and she was stuck with Zack and Angeal.

"That Hojo is up to something. Even Sephiroth has a limit. At this rate, he'll be killed." Angeal mumbled as he sat in front of her.

"What's goin' on?" She asked him, they seemed to know what was happening.

"Hojo is always conducting experiments on Sephiroth. They're supposed to be checkups or something of the sort. He wants to create a super SOLDIER."

(Author's note: GUYS. This is where it starts getting all AU. So, it's not really going to follow the story line. Thank you)

Was it possible that Hojo wanted to test her to see if she was compatible with Sephiroth? To create an unstoppable offspring? What kind of a maniac…

"He's insane. He's insane. That bastard'll pay. Seriously. Even I, of all the people in Gaia, am not that fucked in the mind!" She snarled. It pissed her off that the man would try to create an artificial being.

Imagine the torment it would have to sustain.

Nobody….

Angeal stared at her with understanding.

"We all want to stop it. We need to figure out how to stop it."

"Hey, Sephiroth is moving" Zack walked in.

Angeal nodded and stood up.

Mana followed in order.

She still hadn't thanked him, of course. She wasn't one for things such as this, but it seemed proper.

The man certainly had a story, that was for sure.

They walked In to see a high looking Sephiroth. His face was tinted pink and the sweat made a shiny coating over his face.

They could see he was trying to get his arms to move off of the bed.

"Stop moving, idiot!" Mana immediately cried out and covered her mouth.

Angeal put a hand on her shoulder and moved towards Sephiroth after grabbing a new towel.

"She's right, Sephiroth. Try not to force yourself into anything. Your muscles are extremely stiff right now. Any rash moves will leave damage."

What?

The silver haired man glared at nothing and tried sighed, but it came out as a hoarse breath.

"Mana, I have to go find Genesis. Zack left already. Would you mind staying here for a few minutes?"

She nodded numbly.

It was scary.

Seeing somebody who was virtually unstoppable seem so fragile.

The tall man left and Mana was left standing.

Deciding to sit cross legged on the floor she stared at Sephiroth who stared back.

His expression was unreadable.

"Thank ya'" She mumbled, looking down.

Silence.

It was unbearable.

She hated it.

Then, she didn't want to destroy the harmony it brought the two.

She sighed.

"It's … okay" He choked out incoherently, but she understood the harsh whisper.

Swallowing hard, she tried to speak, but didn't know what to say.

She was always terrible with words.

She pursed her lips and looked up again.

"He's gonna pay. Don't know what the bastard did, but he's gonna pay. Anyone who can bring you down has ta' go" She promised him with a serious look.

It felt unnatural, that someone could easily hurt him.

It was unfair.

The man was conducting countless experiments on him.

At least, that was what she had heard from Genesis.

Sephiroth had closed his eyes and was ignoring her.

Pain.

Fear.

Anger.

Misery.

He hated feeling them, but it was impossible to get rid of emotions. It was easy to hide them, but not to get rid of them.

It hurt so much.

His insides were as cold as steel and were stabbing through every tissue.

He didn't want to die. He couldn't die. He wanted to understand.

He hated making the others worry. He hated it. He was infuriated that he had to rely on them when they were already dealing with their own problem!

Why did it feel like he didn't belong? He wanted desperately to have meaning. Not just be a dog of Shinra. He wanted reason.

The shivers wouldn't stop running through him.

Was she promising to get rid of Hojo?

He wanted so desperately to tell her it was not going to work.

She couldn't lift her sword against Zack.

He always saw the hesitation.

She wasn't ready to kill.

She wasn't ready to be tainted yet.

Why…?

Why was it that he found it his responsibility to stray her away from the same path of him and the others.

She was open to it.

She wanted to learn.

She wanted to protect.

Protect.

The thought brought calm to him.

"Not yet" He struggled out.

He saw her raise an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but by then he was engulfed in the terrifying darkness.

"Yeah, he went to sleep again" She told Angeal.

He sighed and smiled at her.

"This was an interesting day off, now wasn't it, Love?"

She slapped his arm.

"Please, not ya' too"

He laughed and she laughed along with him.

"Get going, Love. You have training tomorrow" Genesis rolled his eyes as he walked in.

She rolled her eyes at him and dragged Angeal along with her.

They were quiet most of the walk, but she stopped abruptly.

"Mana?" He asked, looking at her.

"That Hojo. I don't care that he's an official or whateve'. We need ta' get rid o' him. He's gonna tear Sephiroth ta' shreds." She spoke, looking him in the eye seriously.

Really, she just wanted an excuse to destroy the guy.

"Mana. Let's talk about this some other time." Angeal sighed and began to walk again.

She didn't say anything at all for the rest of the day.

Lost in her thoughts, she honestly had no idea as to what to think.

What was going to happen?

Events like these always led to something terrible.

Just like what happened to her father.

Did she have to witness it again?

Why did shit happen to the people who didn't deserve it?

She really was wishing Darius was there to have an awkward one sided conversation / rant with.

She missed the.

Honestly, she didn't think she would miss the idiots.

Her mother could rot, but her brothers helped her through everything.

Would she see them soon?

She closed her eyes tightly as she lay on the comfortable bed. The door creaked open and the light footsteps were unfitting. Angeal was a large man, you would think his footsteps would echo the fact.

"I know you're scared" He told her bluntly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"We're going to be okay. Focus on your training for now. You'll figure out what to do later on."

Fingers brushed through her hair before a calm 'Good night' was released.

He left the same way he walked in.

Quietly.

How many secrets did they have?


	8. Chapter 8

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Training proceeded the way it usually did. Unreasonable amounts of exercises and now he had added two more sparring matches throughout the session. Her goal would be to knock him down.

If she was able to do that frequently, they would move on a step and go on.

Mana found a lot of joy in running around and waving her rapier. She felt so free, like she was able to conquer anything.

No one had spoken of the incident ever since Sephiroth was fully recovered.

Though…

She never missed the dirty looks they would give the scientist when he walked around and tried questioning individuals about their … progress.

It annoyed her.

Not only Hojo, but the fact that other SOLDIERs and cadets laughed at her.

It was the most annoying thing to deal with.

Zack was usually with her, helping her fend off any intruders of her personal space.

She had to admit, he was sweet.

She had even appreciated his help enough to allow him to hug her twice.

Yes, she hated physical contact, but it was easy to feel comfortable around the annoying SOLDIER.

"Okay, then I looked up and saw that his face was covered in hot sauce! He was screaming so loud! Man, you should have been there!" He told her enthusiastically as they ate lunch in the cafeteria.

She kept shooting people dirty looks, but tried to pay attention to his ramblings. They were very entertaining.

Plus, she would get ideas on how to annoy him.

His bangs bobbed slightly as he was laughing at something he said and she chuckled with him. It wa hard not to laugh around him.

"Sir…?" She heard a male voice ask.

It aws a cadet with short brown hair and light mako green eyes. His hair was very shaggy and it looked adorable. He was like a little teddy bear.

"Yeah? Hi!" Zack smiled happily at the male.

"Uh, I was …. W-wondering …. Could you spar with me tomorrow?"

Well, Zack was popular… always getting invitations to spar.

"Hmmm" He looked thoughtful and then smiled.

"Only if my buddy can join us!" HE put Mana in a head lock and she struggled.

The teen's eyes darted to her and nodded.

"Y-yes…."

"Alright, cool! My name is Zack. This is Mana"

"I- uh, I'm Darius"

Mana looked up quickly and then down.

She shook her head and sighed, continuing to munch on her sandwich.

The cadet left and Zack looked at her.

"Isn't Darius the name of one of your brothers?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, well okay then. Hey, do you miss your family?" He asked her curiously.

She looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Ya're cute, ya' know that, Puppy? Like a little baby who should be quiet"

He raised his eyebrow and blushed.

"I'm kiddin', yeah, I miss my little bros, they're cute."

"What are they like?"

"Allen's the oldest of them. A few hours older than Darius. He's pretty quiet, but funny. Emotional. Darius is always quiet. He like music. And …. Well, he's protective of all of us. Staphe is pretty kid like. He and Lance are pretty identical in every aspect. Cute, annoying, stupid, nice. Kinda like ya', if ya' know what I mean."

Zack smiled.

"Well, when I meet them, I can train them to be professional Zacks!"

She looked mortified.

"Oh, hell no! Ya're not getting' near the two!"

They laughed and left the cafeteria.

Time to find Sephiroth and bug the heck out of him!

"Hey, what about ya'? What's ya're family like?"

He tilted his head and smiled.

"My family lives in Gongaga. I have a nice and pretty mom. Dad is in the lifestream. Got myself two little siblings! A younger brother and sister. They are pretty adorable! My brother's name is Jameson. My sister's is Amanda. James is like you. Mandy is a lot like me though!"

"Wow…. Another ya'. I feel terrible for Gongaga. Must be hard on them all"

"Shut up! I'm an amazing person!"

They found Sephiroth sitting on the roof of the building. It was extremely eindy and the two didn't understand how he hadn't blown away already.

"He probably weighs a ton" Zack whispered to her and she nodded.

Sephiroth's ear twitched at the sound of language.

Why did they find him so soon. Both of the younger members sat on either side of him and smiled at him.

"So, how have you been doin', General?" Zack questioned him.

"Yeah, how ya' been doin'?" She grinned back at him.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"The two of you saw me not ten minutes ago when you were searching for the cafeteria."

"Well, it could be possible your mood has changed since then" Mana ignorantly remarked while rolling her eyes.

Did he not understand the joke?

Sephiroth sighed and glared a her before pushing her lightly and shoving Zack. He needed his space.

She was always complaining about personal space and she wasn't giving him any.

Was she okay in the head?

Why did people act like this?

He sighed and growled out," What do you two want"

"We're bored" They said in unison.

It was true. They had nothing to do and were looking for entertainment.

He was their only source right now because Angeal and Genesis were out for a mission.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

They would go away soon.

Soon.

It never came.

The two sat by him stubbornly, Zack was bouncing his leg because he was bored.

"What is it you two desire? Go find someone else to bother"

"That's impossible" Zack told him with a sophisticated look on his face.

"Yeah, no one else like us" Mana agreed.

"What gives you the idea that I like you?" Sephiroth questioned them.

"One: You haven't pulled out Masamune" Zack said.

"Two: You haven't pushed us off the building" Mana added.

"Three: You actually shoved us away rather than giving us a 'I'm gonna kill you look'"

Sephiroth sighed.

Why him?

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to entertain them for a while.

They would leave him alone then, right?

"What would you like to do….?"

"Let's play hide and seek" Zack suggested.

Mana nodded.

"Haven't played that in so long…."

"And what is this?" Sephiroth asked with a blank look.

The two looked at him horrified.

It wasn't his fault he didn't have a normal childhood…..


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you, Noxy the Proxy for my third review.

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

"What have you lived on throughout your childhood?" Zack exclaimed, not believing that there was someone who was not familiar with the simple game.

"…" The general did not answer, but he stared at them with a raised eyebrow. His hair wildly danced with the strong winds.

"First, let's get inside! I'm freezing!" The SOLDIER complained as he ran to the entrance.

Mana and Sephiroth followed him.

As warmth flooded their bodies, the two had begun to explain the game to Sephiroth.

"So, there are the people who hide person that seeks. The seeker counts to one hundred and during that time, the hiders hide! When the seeker reaches a hundred, they start searching for the hiders"

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow.

"How does one gain amusement from this?"

Mana grinned.

"Usually, the seeker gets frustrated and starts doing funny things"

Sephiroth sighed.

"How do we decide…." He asked the two and they shrugged.

"Rock – paper – scissors" Zack declared.

The three played the small game and Zack ended up losing.

"Alright… One… Two… Three"

Mana ran down the stairs and started looking for a good place to hide.

Sephiroth calmly walked after her, why was she in such a rush?

There were so many options, there was no need to be in such a hurry.

And…

It's not like Zack could count that high.

Sephiroth smirked at his thought, creeping out some of the workers in the building.

Meanwhile, Mana had found a restroom for males and walked in casually.

Zack wouldn't check here at all.

Some of the cadets looked at her with strange expressions.

"Miss, you're in the male restroom" A cadet finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Yeah, I know that. Best place for a girl ta' hide, Ya' know" She told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just hidin'. Don't ya' dare tell Zack Fair that I'm in here."

He nodded and walked outside.

Dear, Gaia.

It was honestly very awkward. Every now and then someone would walk in and look at her before leaving.

It was funny and uncomfortable.

"I can't find her, man! Seriously!" She heard Zack complain from outside.

She was currently braiding small braids into her short hair and the door had swiftly slammed open.

Zack and Sephiroth walked in and they looked at her.

…

There was a moment of silence and Zack's face was beginning to flush red.

"What?" She asked them.

Was it so bad for her to be fixing her hair?

"You're in the GUYS' room." Zack sputtered out, pointing at her accusingly.

"Yeah, I know"

"WHY are you here!?"

"I'm hidin'. Duhrr" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I- wha… uh- I don't know….."

"Yay, ya' found me. I can get outta here now"

She walked out of the room and breathed in the fresh air. She probably smelled like a male now.

Ew.

Sephiroth waited outside with her and she felt a cold stare directed towards her.

"Hey, there" She smiled at him casually.

"You made me deal with the pup for half an hour." He accused her.

"What? Ya' don't like him?"

Sephiroth sighed and glared at her.

Zack danced out and dragged the two around with him.

"Gah! I'm so bored!" He complained as he began to do squats.

"How do ya' do them so quickly…." Mana groaned. Watching him reminded her of stupid Genesis' training.

"Sephiroth"

The three looked to see Angeal and Genesis walking towards them.

Genesis continued with what he was going to say.

"You guys are going to have to prepare. We're being sent out on a mission to Nibelheim"

"Nibelheim?" Mana mouthed the word out.

What was it like there?

Wasn't it snowing during this time of the year.

"When do we leave?" Sephiroth asked in all his seriousness.

"We leave today. Hojo will accompany us along with a few dozen cadets. Meet at the exit when you're ready. Mana, come with me. We have to get ready" Angeal ordered.

She nodded and left the group with Angeal.

"Hey, what's this mission for?"

"We're being sent to investigate the old mako reactor there. In the mountains. You've heard of it, no?"

She raised her eyebrow and adjusted her glasses.

"Um, yeah. I have."

Mako reactors.

The ideas never appealed to her.

It felt unnatural to use the substance.

Something bad was going to happen, wasn't it?

It always did.

Mako.

Her father was dead because of it.

Scientists.

Anything they thought would help them brought them into insanity. It slowly ate away at them.

She swallowed and walked in with Angeal. Grabbing everything she would need and her rapier, she looked at Angeal who was also making final preparations.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I am" She breathed out.

Why was she getting so upset?

Nothing too bad would happen, right?

They were safe.

The SOLDIERs were powerful enough to take on armies on their own, righttttttt?

Impossible…. Or was it not? She was trying to make herself feel better.

The two left the home and walked to the departure site.

Zack was already there along with a few cadets.

He was having a squatting contest with one of the others.

He was laughing and talking with the other and it brought peace upon her mind to hear him.

She found him to be a very irritating person, but found him comforting also.

Stupid.

"Why so upset, Love"

"Stop calling me that. Do ya' know how cliché that makes ya' sound? Even more than how ya' sound when ya're talkin' regular."

"You enjoy it, Love" Genesis grinned and immediately blocked her attack with his own rapier.

The sound of metal on metal brought attention to them.

"Sparring match?" He offered.

She answered by attempting to kick his legs, but only managed to slightly touch the cloth of his pants.

As Genesis prepared for an attack, he was pulled back by Sephiroth.

Mana's rapier was taken by Angeal who looked at her sternly.

"You two can do this later" He scolded her.

Author's Note: Just makin' somethin' clear. This is AU, as I said in a previous chapter. It's not following the games or movies. Don't expect anything too linear to the games or movies. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Nibelheim.

It was beautiful.

The snow drifted under the endless sky, painting the small town in white bliss.

It was cold, but enjoyable.

Genesis stood close to Mana as he recited the lines of LOVELESS to himself.

She was tempted to tell him to shut up, but she was mesmerized by Sephiroth.

He looked so … surreal.

Like…. He could blend into their surroundings and nobody would notice.

His pale skin and hair complemented the snow around them- his face just tinted a bit with pink, most likely due to the weather.

His eyes looked so much brighter now that she focused on them.

It was odd to think, but he looked pretty. Not beautiful, pretty. It was funny, Sephiroth plus pretty.

She was smiling at the idea absent mindedly.

Sephiroth looked at her to see her goofily smirking at him.

She seemed distracted. Was the weather getting to her? Her face was slightly dark with the pink spreading into it.

She looked childish.

Genesis was – for once – just quietly reciting his poem to himself while standing close to her.

Why did he have to stand next to her? Why not him?

Sephiroth mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

What the hell brought that on?

Hojo was clucking something out of his throat, but Sephiroth didn't listen.

His stomach felt like it had just fell down the Shinra building.

Was this a side affect of one of the experiments?

He would have to ask Angeal as soon as they were alone. He couldn't have Hojo try something right now.

He looked back at Mana who was sharing Genesis' coat with him and was attempting to pull his hair.

He swallowed and coldly scanned all of the cadets.

Most of them backed away when they felt his cold stare.

"Sephiroth, don't scare them." Angeal joked lightly as the cadets began to either find hotels or just wander for a while.

Teams would start being sent out the next day.

Many of the town's residents reluctantly helped them.

Mana was glaring at Genesis, but then grinned when she finally pulled his soft auburn hair.

"Hah! That's what ya' get, ya poetry obsessed-"

The snow hit her face hard and had cut her off.

Genesis had begun to laugh at her and Zack soon joined in.

Genesis stopped when he felt the cold ice hit his face.

Mana looked to see a smirking Sephiroth looking at them, getting the snow off of his hands.

"Yeah! See that! Sephiroth's on my side!" She grinned at Genesis, running a few feet away from him.

Genesis fixed his coat and glared at Sephiroth.

"Can you two stop? The residents will think you're all idiots" Angeal sighed and looked at them.

Sometimes he felt that the three others were rubbing off immaturity onto Sephiroth. The silver haired general had been taking a lot of things lightly for the past few weeks.

Imagine that … an immature Sephiroth who knew how to fight.

What a disaster that would be.

So much would be lost.

"Aw, you're such a poop, Angeal" Zack complained.

Angeal shook his head at them and lead them to the hotel they would stay at.

They waited in the line, a cadet was in front of them, most likely getting a room.

Zack immediately grinned and head locked the unsuspecting cadet.

"Hey, Spiky! You're staying here, too? Yes~ I'm crashing with you then!"

The poor child…

The blonde looked at Zack and nodded quietly.

Just what the hell did he think he was doing? Being nice? He'd regret it later.

"Alright…" Angeal sighed.

"I would have Mana stay with me, but I don't trust you two in the same room. Mana will most likely start a fight with Genesis, so the safest options are … Genesis with me and Mana with Sephiroth"

"Thank ya'! Someone understands I can't take this idiot!" Mana smiled, gesturing towards Genesis who glared at her.

Sephiroth's expression didn't change and he stared indifferently at the wall.

Share a room with Mana?

Why him?

After the rooms had been rented, Zack ran off with the cadet and Genesis was with Mana in Angeal's room. They were probably arguing or something.

"Angeal, I need to talk to you"

"Yes, what is it?" Angeal asked him with a look.

Sephiroth had been acting odd and maybe this would help him figure out why…. But then again, it was hard to not act odd when an insane scientist was always behind your back.

"I think something is wrong with me. My stomach feels sick. I don't know why, it's been like this for a few days. I'm not sure if it has to do with Hojo or …."

Angeal looked at him intensely.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. Have you been eating? Maybe you should eat more…. Or … stay away from our puppy? He's probably exhausting you." Angeal ranted his theories and Sephiroth nodded.

Maybe he just needed some more nutrition. He did find it hard to eat after his appointments with Hojo.

"You're most likely correct…" Sephiroth nodded and left to his room.

He felt like sleeping. Just sleeping.

Everything would pass by quickly while he was exploring his dull mind.

Entering the room, he kicked his boots off and rid himself o his stiff clothing.

He sighed and thought to himself.

What must everyone be doing right now? How are they so restless?

Calm down and close your eyes.

Just think for once.

Relax.

It'll do you guys some good.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you, Kappa Taicho, for favoring my story!

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Later that day, Mana got tired of bothering Genesis and decided to call it quits.

They would probably have to get up early the next day anyways, so it was smart to call it a day.

She walked into the room across from Genesis' room and saw that Sephiroth was already buried in his blankets on the other bed.

It would be nice to know he wasn't suffocating himself to death, but she was too lazy to try and find out.

She changed her clothing and lay on her own bed.

She closed her eyes and tried relaxing.

One.

Two.

Three.

Her eyes snapped open and glared at the ceiling.

She was sleepy, but couldn't sleep.

She turned her head to see that Sephiroth had removed the blankets from his face and was in a funny position. You would think the guy slept like an angel, the way he acted all the time.

It was amusing to see the man all unorganized.

His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, but that didn't help it stay away from his face.

The general would constantly swat the hair out of his face and shake his head like a child.

He probably had enough when he sat up a ran a hand through his hair.

He noticed Mana giving him a creepy grin.

"What is it?" He asked, voice a bit crisp.

"Ya' should proba'ly braid it, if it's botherin' ta' so much" She suggested.

He looked at her and sighed.

"Would you mind doing it for me? I don't think I can reach it all"  
She raised her eyebrow at him and nodded. She sat up and stretched, fixing her light grey t-shirt.

She got up and moved to his bed, sitting behind him and gathering his hair.

How did the man live? How did he fight? Didn't the hair get in his way?

But…

It fit him, the long hair. Made him look so much more mystical.

Sephiroth relaxed in his sitting position and let the girl braid his hair.

It felt odd, to have someone touch his hair let alone style it.

"Ya' have way too much hair" She commented as she braided the long silver locks.

"It's nice, though. Kinda funny, ya' have longer hair than me. Eh, I can't take care of my hair, though."

Sephiroth didn't look at her or answer her.

Mana felt extremely awkward and rolled her eyes at herself.

Exactly what was she gaining from this?

She could have let him be miserable, but no she decided to help.

Stupid … Sometimes, she couldn't understand herself.

"Please do not sigh on me. It feels odd." He told her and she glared at his back.

"Well, Sorry." She humphed.

Sephiroth's stomach began to drop again and he put his hand over it.

Mana paused.

"You okay?"

She was halfway done with his hair and ….

"I am fine."

"Sorry, sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"Am I not allowed ta' be concerned for my elders?"

He moved his back to her and she was shoved a bit, making her lose balance and fall.

"Hey! That's not cool!"

"It's not, but you deserved it" He told her with a smirk.

She got up and attempted to push him, not succeeding.

The man seriously weighed a ton! He hadn't budged at all!

"That's pointless, Mana" He told her and tied the rest of his hair up.

"I don't like ya'" Mana declared, glaring at him and going back to her own bed.

Sephiroth blinked.

The hell did he do?

Oh, well. She would be over it later.

It's not like he cared anyways. Why would he?

She was an annoying child.

"Hmph" She stuck her tongue out at him before putting the blanket over her face.

Sephiroth still sat up on his bed, rubbing his stomach.

It didn't feel threatening, but it felt uncomfortable.

Maybe some fresh air would do him some good…

He grabbed a long sleeved black shirt and slipped it on. He put on his boots and walked out of the small hotel room.

It was snowing hard.

The wind roared and echoed, it was annoying.

"Sephiroth"

He heard his name being called and looked around. He couldn't see anything.

"Sephiroth"

It was a woman. She sounded elderly, but suspicious.

"Come to me, my child. Join with me"

His head started to pound.

What was this?

The pain shot through him like a bullet.

One bullet.

Two.

Four.

He let out a gasp. The pain had doubled and he dropped to the ground.

"Sephiroth!"

Zack?

"Help me get him inside, Spiky"

He couldn't see.

He couldn't feel.

He couldn't breathe.

What was happening?

Who did that voice belong to?

What was happening?

What was going to happen?

What happened?

"You have to wake up sometime soon, Sephiroth"

Shut up, Genesis.

You wouldn't say that if this happened to you, now would you?

"Calm down, Genesis. Panicking won't help you right now."

Thank you, Angeal.

I love you, man.

Whoa, there. The hell did he just think?

What was he on?

Did Hojo inject something in him while he was unconscious?

He was going to get him.

"He's gonna be okay, right?"

Yes, Mana. I'll be fine. Don't worry.

"We can't be sure, yet. The formula hasn't started working yet" Hojo spat out at Mana coldly.

"Don't yell at her, you creep. She has nothing to do with this. Maybe if you stopped-"

"Genesis" Angeal said sternly, shaking his head.

Hojo moved in to grab Sephiroth's arm, but Mana moved forward.

"I don't think ya' need ta' do anything. Ya' can leave. Someone will let ya' know when he's awake"

Hojo glared at her, but left.

"We're not telling him when Sephiroth wakes up" Genesis said, coldly.

"My thought's exactly." Mana nodded, agreeing with him for once.

"So, how did this happen?" Mana asked.

"Spiky and I were just walking around and saw him fall to the ground. We don't know what he was doing"

"He was fine when he was in the room with me" Mana said, crossing her arms.

What was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, Exevee, for the review. I'm glad you found it funny.

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

The image of a ghastly woman haunted the darkness which embraced him.

Her deep eyes looked him over slowly, memorizing everything. Her lips moved, but she was too far for him to know what was being said.

He felt suffocated. Someone or something was at his throat, ripping it.

He felt … scared.

Terrified.

Help.

Help me, he screamed in his mind.

No one could hear him.

Sephiroth lay on the bed, motionless.  
The only sign that he was alive was his calm breathing.

"Has he given any signs of waking up?" Genesis asked Angeal as he sat beside his friend.

Angeal shook his head.

Earlier, they had to calm the fretting Zack and Mana.

Both were asleep now, Mana staying with Zack and the cadet.

…

She probably made Zack sleep with the cadet.

Angeal chuckled at the thought.

"What is it?" Genesis asked his friend , wanting to know hwo he could laugh when one of their closest friends was unconscious.

"I just thought … Mana is sharing the room with Zack and the cadet- Spiky? Anyways, she probably made Zack share the bed with him"

It sounded so much funnier in his head.

Genesis smiled a little and nodded.

"Most likely."

Suddenly, Sephiroth's hand shot up to his throat and his eyes snapped open. He was gasping for air and had a terrified look in his eyes,

"Sephi-" Genesis began, but quickly quieted down.

They would need him to calm down and he would do that himself.

When his breathing evened out, Angeal began to question him.

"What were you doing outside?"

Mako green eyes avoided his stare and he swallowed.

"Water"

Angeal blinked and quickly brought him a glass of water.

After he chugged it down, he sighed.

"I needed fresh air. I heard a voice. I got a headache. I fainted. I woke up. I drank water. Now I'm talking"

Angeal and Genesis stared at him.

"You sound like such a snobby kid right now. Has Mana rubbed off on you a bit too much?" Genesis inquired and earned a slug in the shoulder by Angeal.

"You said you heard a voice. Do you recall who?"

"It was a woman. She sounded old. 'Come to me, mah child' " Sephiroth did an impression of an old granny voice.

His face was red and Angeal slipped his glove off to press his hand on Sephiroth's face.

It was very warm.

That was probably why he was acting childish right now. The man tended to act out of character when he was unwell.

Genesis was laughing at something with Sephiroth, the man rather enjoyed when the silver haired general was sick. They were able to get along well.

Angeal sighed.

"What did she say, Sephiroth?"

He felt like he was the only sane one there.

"She said something like 'Sephyyyy Mah babeh. Come ta' meh!'" Sephiroth smiled sweetly after doing his impression of an old woman.

Angeal almost slapped himself to restrain from laughing.

A sick Sephiroth was an emotional Sephiroth.

It was so ironic to see him act like this.

Genesis laughed and then left the room, most likely going to bed.

Angeal sighed as Sephiroth flopped down on his bed.

"Where my baby?" He asked Angeal.

"Excuse me?"

"My baby." Sephiroth said with a serious, but high look.

"You don't have a baby, Sephiroth."

Did he want to be a father? Was that one of his secret desires or something?

"Who is your baby?" Angeal asked him as though he was talking to a child. He honestly couldn't be serious in this situation…

"Her name is Mana. She's the adorable one that talks weird. She braided my hair." Sephiroth ranted, tugging at his braid lightly.

Angeal quickly slapped himself when Sephiroth wasn't looking and swallowed.

"What …. Was that sound? Where is she?" He whined.

"That was thunder. She's with Zack and a cadet"

"I don't like thunder…. I want her!"

Angeal stared at him with wide eyes.

How was he supposed to deal with this situation?

He knew from experience that Sephiroth would not rest until he obtained what he desired when he was sick.

It was funny.

The man never remembered these moments.

"I'll go get her. Will you go to sleep when she comes?"

The silver haired man nodded slowly and whipped his braid around a few times.

Angeal entered the room with Zack and the others and stopped at the sight.

The three were playing charades.

Zack was currently doing something that really couldn't be described. He was just …. Flailing and the two other were laughing at him.

"Mana"

Did he always sound so serious? His voice rung through his head a few times and he agreed that he sounded too serious.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come with me at once"

She looked at him and nodded.

"See ya'" She told the two and walked out with Angeal.

"Alright. No matter what happens tonight, you can't speak of it to Sephiroth. He's sick and when he's sick , he tends to do stupid things. He doesn't remember afterwards …. And …." He sighed.

"He keeps asking for you, can you play along?"

Mana looked at him and nodded, unsure of what else to do.

Angeal looked like he needed a break.

"Alright, don't let him out of your sight. Make sure he goes to sleep. No matter what, don't let Hojo near him."

She nodded and walked to her room.

She blushed and turned around as soon as she walked in.

The idiot was stripping.

"What's wro- Sephiroth put your clothes back on" Angeal face palmed.

"Is t-this goin t-ta' happen a-a lot?" She choked out.

Angeal sighed.

This happened a lot.

Completely normal crap, don't worry.

"Yes. Just, play along. Don't let him do anything stupid."

Mana stared at him and pursed her lips.

What she heard him say was: Oh, hey. I'm gonna ditch you with this idiot. Don't do anything stupid.

The man left and she was there staring at the very high looking Sephiroth.

Crap,

END

Haha this was fun


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you, Castor Black, for the review and follow! It means a lot, I'm glad you've been amused!

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Mana was taken aback when Sephiroth gave her a childish grin and laughed.

"Mana~ I missed you!" He smiled at her, reaching his arms out.

"What …?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong, Mana?" He asked her, innocently tilting his head and bouncing on his bed.

She walked forward and stood in front of him, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Snap outta' it" She demanded.

"I wanna hug" He told her, slightly faltering and recovering himself.

It wouldn't hurt … would it?

Wrong.

The man had a death grip made for punishing anyone who crossed his lovely sickened path.

Though he was hugging her too tight, it felt nice.

'Get your head outta' the clouds' She told herself and shook her head.

"Um, Let go of me"

"No" He stubbornly refused her.

"What the hell, man! Ya're Sephir-" She stopped herself.

Just because he was an emotionless asshole most of the time didn't mean he had his flaws. Maybe he liked hugs?

Mana sighed and growled, letting the silver haired general cradle her.

"Mana is like a baby. She can't take care of herself. That's why Sephiroth is always there for her"

Now we're starting the third person, really?

"Excuse me?"

He gave her a goofy grin and she sighed.

Might as well try to get some sleep.

Try ignoring it.

Not as easy as it sounds.

The next morning.

Sephiroth woke to something warm shifting in his grip.

Cracking one cat-like eye open, he was stunned to see a sleeping Mana in his embrace.

'What in the world….' He thought to himself.

His first thought was to push her away and then he thought to himself 'Hm … I don't think she'll mind … I can stay a little longer'

He had an urge to slap himself. What was he doing? Lusting after an apprentice? He sighed and got up, but not before pushing her out of his bed.

"Ow…" She groaned and looked at Sephiroth. His face wasn't full of colour as it was the day before.

"Why'd ya' do that, ya bitch" She mumbled, getting comfortable on the floor.

"Why were you in my bed?"

"Don't look at me. Ya' do the weirdest crap in sleep." She growled childishly at him.

"What … I do not" He denied her point, purposely kicking her as he made his way to the bathroom.

Something was up, he sensed.

She grabbed his left ankle and his footing was lost and resulted in him face planting in front of her.

It sounded like an enormous earthquake farting babies out.

Silence filled the room and Mana didn't want to break it, she was already having a hard time registering the fact that she was doing this to a SOLDIER general.

"What is going on?" The door opened revealing a tidy Angeal. He raised his eyebrow at the sight.

Mana laying on the floor with her fingers wrapped around his friend's ankle. Sephiroth was staring at the carpet trying to think of what to do next. With Mana, there were a lot of options.

Start an argument.

Start a fist fight.

Make her cry- that would piss everyone off though because she would get back at him even going to such lengths that she would drag everyone down with her.

Or …

He could be nice and laugh it off.

It didn't hurt.

The carpet stung his chin from resting it on its rough surface for a while.

"We're playing a game" Mana bluntly told him, tightening her grip on Sephiroth's ankle. The latter attempted kicking her head and succeeded.

"The hell, man…" She whined, not really caring. She just wanted to sleep.

'I … could have avoided this if I hadn't pushed her off …. ' He groaned inside his head.

He felt unusually tired and just wanted to take a shower.

"Mana, let Sephiroth go. You two have to get ready. You will be sent out with the first team" Angeal told them seriously.

Mana let go without a word and pulled the blanket ,which was hanging off the edge of the bed ,onto her.

"Why me? Ya' have no idea what I had ta' deal with last night" She complained when Sephirpth dragged himself to the bathroom.

Angeal had an amused smirk.

"You two bonded, that's what counts."

She immediately glared him down.

"Ya' call that torture bonding? The HELL is wrong with ya'?"

"Sorry, sorry. Alright then. Go use my bathroom. Genesis decided to sleep in since he doesn't have to go right now."

"Can't I switch with 'im?" She quickly asked. She couldn't face the general!

He showed no sign of remembering what happened, but she did! It would be so awkward! She would die!

'Ugh, I sound like a stupid teenage girl…. Stupid ….' She complained to herself.

"You know I don't trust the two on a mission together alone" Angeal joked and she glared.

"I hate you"

"I know, now get ready. You leave with Sephiroth as soon as possible"

She glared at him and walked to his room grumbling. She saw Genesis mumbling things under his breath with his eyes shut.

He looked so odd in a regular white shirt.

She ignored him and walked to the bathroom and took her shower and shoved her toothbrush down her throat in an attempt to make it soar so she wouldn't have to talk.

Bad idea.

It took her a while to pull the thing out and she threw it away from her as soon as she pulled it out.

"Never the hell again!" She yelled at herself in a rasped voice.

"Stop yelling!" Genesis yelled at her.

"Shut up!" She yelled back.

Quickly brushing her hair and putting her clothes on, she left the bathroom. She gave Genesis a glare and he returned it.

"Don't do anything stupid"

"I won't"

Sephiroth was waiting for her in their room, his cold demeanor had once again surfaced itself.

She didn't speak to him as they left the hotel and found the other cadets.

She noticed Zack talking to one cadet … it was probably Cloud.

She remembered him mentioning that this was his hometown and that he'd rather they not mention him by name or something.

She shrugged to herself and saw there was a teen around her age waiting for them.

Sephiroth stared down at the girl and Mana felt as though she should break something.

The girl –Tifa- was apparently their guide.

There weren't many with them so it would probably only take just a little while without any distractions.

"So, hi, I'm Tifa. You're the girl First Class SOLDIER Genesis has taken in as an apprentice, right?" The busty teen asked her excitedly as she led them. She was currently in the middle of Tifa and Sephiroth.

Mana was a bit surprised.

"Oh, yeah, I am. How…?"

"News travels fast! First time a girl's gotten in" Tifa explained.

"Wow…"

She noticed Tifa kept stealing glances at Sephiroth, most likely because she was excited that she could show the SOLDIERs and everyone up the way.

Mana understood her completely.

It was like when she met Angeal.

He just radiated off greatness and it lured her in.

"Um, so, name's Mana Coven. Keep it in memory. I'll be takin' over Sephiroth sometime soon" Mana smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow to himself.

Did she really think she could beat him?


	14. Chapter 14

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Tifa laughed along with Mana as they walked towards their destination.

The wind had picked up and it was getting dangerously cold.

Of course, Mana had been stupid and hadn't brought her hoody.

How did the cadets manage in their odd tank tops and all?

How did Sephiroth manage all that damn leather?

She noticed under Tifa's coat, she was wearing a small tank top with was just above her belly button and she had on shorts with straps.

Too revealing for Mana… but …

Her boots looked pretty kickass.

Mana's teeth chattered uncontrollably, she was unfamiliar with temperatures this cold. Back in Pendulum, it would snow ,but not this bad! The temperature was always bearable!

She loved snow, but it was so cold that she was getting a headache. Her pace slowed and she was near Zack.

"Hey, you okay, Love?" Zack asked her.

"N- not y-y-ya' too" She groaned at him.

It was enough to have Genesis always call her that.

Zack looked at her pale skin and noticed it was obviously paler than her usual slight tan. There wan't even a blush in her cheeks!

"Fair, take the lead" Sephiroth's voice rumbled. Zack jumped and gave him a salute before joining Tifa.

The silver haired general walked beside Mana quietly. The wind roared through out the mountains and slightly knocked her off balance.

Sephiroth grabbed her arm and pulled her close, ignoring her threats.

"Just be quiet and comply. You're going to freeze yourself to death if you don't warm up. Why were you even put in this mission?" He ranted calmly, more to himself than her.

She didn't say a word.

She'd rather save her energy.

How was he so warm? It's like he was a giant heat radiator.

Giant … he already dwarfed most people due to his monstrous height.

Sephiroth didn't know why he was doing this …

Was it because Genesis would never leave him alone if she died?

Was it because Angeal would look down on him for doing something so dishonourable?

Who knows …

It felt nice.

Get your head in the right place, stupid. Focus on the mission. He told himself, trying to ignore the shivering figure.

He sighed and wanted to slap himself. What was going on?

Why was he changing at an unusual pace?

He knew his heart was beating quickly and it irked him to no end. What a drag …

He sighed and looked at Mana.

"Stay focused" He mumbled, not knowing if it was even relevant.

All of a sudden there was a violent shaking and snow tumbled down, blocking their way.

Zack had shielded Tifa and cadets followed in order, trying to help one another.

Sephiroth instinctively grabbed onto Mana with one arm and put his left hand on his sword's hilt.

The shaking didn't stop for a few minutes and it didn't get any calmer.

"What's going on?" A few cadets questioned and Sephiroth scanned the area.

Zack and a few others were doing the same thing.

Nothing seemed wrong with the surroundings, but that shaking … it didn't seem to be natural.

Zack noticed to and yelled out "There's something under us! Be on guard!"

Too late.

A large explosion wiped out half of the team.

"No!" Zack cried out, still holding Tifa.

"What is …." Mana breathed out.

Tifa was tearing up, but she had pulled on some gloves.

Zack pulled his sword out and looked around, getting serious.

"Let go, I can handle myself. Ya' do what ya' hafta do" Mana pulled herself out of Sephiroth's arm.

Just as she was about to grab her Massacre of Fate, a large beast charged her way.

As soon as she ducked out of it's way, she heard it hit something and saw Sephiroth had sliced it easily.

She nodded to him quickly and pulled out her weapon.

More of the odd feline like creatures appeared out of nowhere and attacked them.

Cadets drew their weapons and readied for battle.

Tifa had punched one to Zack who slashed at it quickly.

Mana held her rapier with her right hand and slashed at it, imitating Genesis' fighting style.

He had rubbed off on her a lot, and she found it to be an easy way to fight with a rapier.

'Heh , he's good for somethin' after all' She smirked to herself, head still pounding.

It was cold, but her blood was rushing through her body and it made her somewhat warm.

"Stay focused" Sephiroth commanded as he slashed at one of the creatures that tried to get her.

"Got it" She quickly said, stabbing one behind him and smirking at him.

"Don't get cocky."

"Hmph, says you" She mumbled, looking around to see if there wer-

"Gah!" Cloud screamed, his helmet had been discarded earlier, letting his spiky hair go about. It was now covered with snow and blood.

One of the creatures had clawed at his back and it was deep.

"Cloud!" Tifa and Zack yelled.

One of the cadets defended Cloud and defeated it.

After they were defeated, the wounded were tended.

Cloud and Tifa were talking and Zack was with Sephiroth and Mana.

Sephiroth had wiped some blood off a cut on Mana's temple.

….

"You need to learn the difference between an enemy and yourself" Sephiroth said coldly.

"It slipped…" She mumbled, stroking a gash in her left arm. The damn thing had just latched onto her.

Sephiroth's gaze slightly softened, only a bit. Just enough that Zack noticed.

"Here, I'll clean that" He volunteered. He already had some rubbing alcohol and a towel.

Mana eyed the bottle with a feared look, but nodded.

Sephiroth was looking at his group and counted ….

"12 .. 13 .. We're all here." He sighed.

To be honest , he was relieved. He didn't want to tell families that theire children had been killed. He had done it so many times. It was unbearable.

He felt something tightly grip his hand and he noticed it was Mana.

Her eyes were tightly shut and she bit down on her lip hard.

"Almost done" Zack encouraged as he added the last dab. He knew the pain. Angeal would force clean the wounds he obtained when he had first started. So much pain …

He wrapped the bandages around her arm and when he was done, she tried to stretch it.

She winced, but smile.

"Thanks… Though … kinda' a waste of a shirt … Oh well, I'll get the sleeve fixed …"

Sephiroth felt like a ghost.

They were ignoring him completely.

He shook his hand a bit and she looked at it before letting go.

"Whoops"


	15. Chapter 15

I almost had a heart attack when I checked my email last night! Many thanks to blue1bear, Imogen Color, and XXTakaraXX for the follow/favorite!

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Their path was currently blocked, but Sephiroth's biggest concern at the moment was what were the creatures and what was that shaking.

Mana inhaled and exhaled while swinging her arm around.

"You're alright, right?" A cadet asked her.

She smiled a bit and nodded, not answering the cadet verbally. She didn't feel like talking. Or rather … she couldn't form words at the moment.

She observed the team as the argued about what had occurred.

There really was no clear answer at the moment.

Sephiroth sighed and glared at nothing.

The snow had barricaded their way in and it would be reckless to proceed in the weather.

Why had nobody informed him that the weather was going to be terrible today? That was a basic thing to predict- but then again, weather around mountains is very bipolar.

…

They would go back.

He was not going to risk killing everybody.

And …

He felt rebellious, free for some reason.

It felt amazing. Like he would be able to do anything.

"We will return later, let's return for now…." He spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

Zack had stopped his squats and stood straight.

Sephiroth nodded and looked at Tifa.

She nodded and took lead, dragging Mana with her.

Surprisingly, they arrived back no problem.

"What do ya' think that was?" Mana spoke up, looking at Sephiroth from her own bed.

The two had been quiet for the past ten minutes and it freaked her out.

"It didn't seem natural, the shaking." Was his soft reply.

It came out a bit muffled because his face was slightly buried in his pillow.

He wanted to sleep. It just … overwhelmed him.

"Are you okay?" Mana asked.

He didn't bother replying to her, but listened to whatever sounds there were.

He couldn't wrap his head around the events that had played out.

He couldn't remember.

What was going on?

Why the hell were they even at Nibelheim?

What was the damn point in this whole mission?

Shinra was fucking with his mind.

There was more behind this stupid company than they let on.

Something dark.

He didn't know what, but it just sent shivers through out his body.

'Sephiroth, my child. Don't run from me.'

That voice again. That ugly, disgusting voice.

'Who are you?' He questioned the voice, seeing nothing better to do.

'You will find out soon enough, child. Help me.'

'Stop avoiding my fucking question' He growled inside his mind irritably.

'That's no way to speak to your mother, Sephiroth'

'Mother?'

His eyes snapped open.

What was he doing? Talking to a voice in his head?

…

Everytime …

Why him?

Why was he the one to be somewhat insane?

It's not like he asked to be a SOLDIER general.

Maybe he wanted to be normal.

Seriously, what kind of a fucking father gives birth to a child and starts training them to become an in indestructible fighting machine?

He would never understand.

'I can give you answers, my dear'

'Shut up'

It was not easy to admit, but he was feeling creeped out.

'Now, now, dear. Why so hostile? Visit me sometime, dear! You need to know the truth!'

'Then stop avoiding my questions and tell me who the fuck you are?'

'I'm your mother, Jenova'

Sephiroth froze.

Was he being delusional?

'They've been lying to you'

"Leave me alone" He spoke out in accident.

Mana looked at him.

"Um … Okay?"

He had been glaring at her for a while and when he spoke, she felt that she should do as told.

Getting up quickly, she walked out of the room.

Sephiroth blinked once and looked at where she had been.

No …

I don't want to be alone …

I hate it …

'You'll be fine with me, dear. What? Was she your love? You honestly could do better. I've observed her manners and such. Her speech is disgusting' The voice ranted in his head and he growled, smacking his head.

His heart almost skipped at the sound of the voice talking about Mana.

How dare it!

The girl was just disguising her real self! She must have her reasons!

'Rest, my child. I'll visit you later'

Sephiroth gritted his teeth and groaned.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Sephiroth." Genesis glared, walking in.

"What?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes at him miserably.

What was going on around him?

"You're scaring Mana." He said, using her real name.

"I don't know, leave me alone." He glared, and put the blanket over himself, ignoring Genesis.

What was this?

Who was that?

Jenova?

Lies.

She had died giving birth to him … Or did she?


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you, XXTakaraXX for the review and thank you, mn21 for the follow!

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever.

I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

The next day, Genesis was sent out with a team along with Angeal.

The fact pissed Sephiroth off, why was it that he had been sent out on his own and Angeal and Genesis could go together? He had feelings, too….

It was weird – He had been internally moody for sometime now. The voice would not leave him a lone and to make matters worse, Hojo had accompanied them.

The man just wouldn't leave him alone.

'I want to leave' He thought to himself as he stared at his face in the mirror in the bathroom.

His cat-like eyes looked a bit dull, tired.

"Are you okay?" Mana walked in, looking at him seriously.

You.

She said you.

Not ya'.

Sephiroth was surprised

.He sighed.

"There are a couple of things wrong with this picture"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

"One. Why are you not asleep. Two. Why are you in the bathroom. Three. Why the FUCK are you in the bathroom?"

She smirked.

"Looks like Sephy is capable of humour."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Talking like what?"

"You, your speech. It's not all sluggish. Like … Ya' is not you."

"Why do you care? I came here for answers. What is wrong? And don't say anything. I'm not as stupid as I let on. You've been up to something or whatever. I want to know."

Sephiroth was slightly taken aback, she hadn't swore or returned to her dragged speech.

Her glasses protected her serious dark eyes as she glared holes into him.

He sighed, walking out and sat on his bed. Mana followed and mimicked his actions.

"What do you want to know?"

"First of all, who is Hojo?"

"A Shinra scientist who is fucked in the head" He rubbed his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

She had to admit, it was hard to talk normally, but she had to be taken seriously.

"I know"

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because."

"So?"

"Damn it, Sephiroth, tell me. It's worrying everyone. Is it Hojo?

Sephiroth glared at her and stood up.

"I don't need to tell you."

He made his way to the door after grabbing his boots and walked out.

"God damn it. What is goin' on?" She questioned herself.

She didn't know what, but something was going terribly wrong.

A large explosion brought her back to her senses and she looked out of the window at the corner of the room.

Fire.

There wasn't a lot, but it soon began to spread.

What?

What was it?

People had begun to try and put it out, but another larger explosion stopped them in their tracks.

Something was wrong, obviously.

She ran out of the hotel room with her rapier in hand, prepared for any enemies.

She reached a group of people and she scanned the area.

Where were the others?

"What's goin' on?" She yelled, obtaining their attention.

"Explosions!"

Multiple voices roared through out the scene, but she had gotten an idea of what was going on.

She caught sight of Sephiroth and a few cadets.

She swallowed and almost screamed when a large cat-like creature attempted hitting her.

Not these again!

She looked at the civilians then the increasing fiends.

She would figure out what was going on afterwards, right now she had to make sure no one got hurt.

"Everyone, get ta' a safe location!" She yelled, charging at one of the things she dubbed cat monsters.

Not creative, but that was the last thing she was worried about.

The civilians took her word and tried to leave, but…

"Now, where is everybody going?" The nasaly voice asked, laughing.

Hojo.

Oh, well. The things could kill him for all she cared.

Strange, they paid to attention to him as they grabbed random people off their feet.

The chaos had started.

The shriek of a woman caught her attention and she noticed that there was a cat monster biting at a woman's leg. Tears flowed down her face quickly and she tried screaming again.

Mana quickly kicked it's head, earning a scream from the woman. It's jaws were clasped tight onto her leg.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get it off!" She pleaded the woman, scared herself.

"Hya!" Zack's voice rung and the creatures jead separated form it's body.

The woman looked relieved, but had started screaming again.

Mana didn't question why, she would be screaming her lungs out if there was a dead head attached to her leg.

"Mana, get them to a safer place!" Zack told her, helping the woman up.

"Alright. Here, come with me." She told the woman, letting her lean on her.

The rest of the team had soon appeared and she noticed another person.

A man with long black hair and a red cape.

He was shooting at the creatures and she sighed.

He was helping.

"Where can we take ya' guys?" She asked a small group of women and children.

"I can fight!" A pre-teen boy told her.

"No, ya' have to protect them if something happens."

"My home is right here, let's stay here for a while" A young blonde woman holding an infant told her.

Mana nodded.

The sound of a stab behind Mana made her shiver.

"That's disgusting, Sephiroth"

The sound of masamune slipping out of it's opponent was unique and hard to forget.

"Once you finish, the cadets will protect them. We need you out here." The silver haired man told her, walking up to her and scanning the group.

Many of the women looked away, blushing and a child unsteadily waddled to him.

"Bad!" She cried.

Sephiroth stared at her blankly.

"Bad animals!" She continued.

A look of understanding dawned on Sephiroth, who picked up the child and stared into er blue eyes.

The air was silent except for the fighting in the background.

"I'll get rid of the bad animals"

The child sniffled and smiled, touching his cheek.

Sephiroth felt a shiver run down his back and he put the child down.

She ran to her brother, the boy who had talked to Mana a few minutes earlier.

The cadets arrived, securing the are around the small home.

They couldn't protect everyone, but they could at least protect a few.

Mana smiled a bit at the interaction between Sephiroth and the child, but quickly dismissed it, going to the battle field.

"It's Hojo" Zack informed her.

"I had a hunch"

She couldn't help noticing the caped man just standing with his arm reached out, holding a gun.

He seemed pretty calm for someone in the middle of a life and death battle.

The sight of him brought her confidence and she readied herself.

The scientist stood in front of the scene.

"Why is he here?" He wondered, eyeing the caped man.

"Hojo, what are you doing!?" Angeal yelled.

The only response he acquired was a devilish grin and more cat creatures to deal with.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you, XXTakaraXX for the review. It made me smile. Thank you, A. JayLin, Forgotten Shadow Dweller, , BuruuDesu for the follows and favorites!

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever. I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Blood.

Blood.

Various body parts scattered the scene and panic filled the air.

Screaming.

Crying.

Mothers screeched for their children's safety.

Children gasped in horror as the watched their parents torn to shreds before their innocent eyes.

Mana gritted her teeth. She felt the pain of each being ripping in her chest. It scared her.

How did people go to war when they felt this kind of fear and pain?

The stench of the blood intruded her system and the urge to vomit quickly overcame her. She couldn't control the disgusting urge and everything she had escaped her mouth.

The action gave the creature the had been facing an advantage, and it quickly lunged toward her, sinking it's claws deep into her chest. The cloth of her shirt ripped open and hung lowly.

Burning pain spread through her torso and her vision blurred.

Her breathing was labored and she could feel the warm liquid slowly beginning to drip out of her mouth.

Scared.

She was scared.

Dying wasn't supposed to be this easy.

Dying couldn't be this easy.

As her body slowly began to fall, the creature made another move, but it immediately stopped and ran the opposite direction.

She felt herself in somebody's arms, but her attention was focused on the sound of choppers moving out.

"We need a medic here!" Genesis' voice called, and the arms around her tightened.

She couldn't help but to mentally smile. It felt nice to know he didn't really hate her.

Hate?

Why would he hate her?

She flinched and tightly shut her eyes as the wound in her chest began to throb and sting. She guessed it was being disinfected, but couldn't be sure because she lost consciousness.

Sephiroth's eyes scanned the town that was Nibelheim.

ShinRa had to pay.

They had to pay.

Hojo would die.

He would kill him.

His eyes wouldn't leave the mangled body of the child he had encountered just moments ago.

Her blonde hair was soaked in the crimson blood of her and her brother. She was missing a leg and part of her right cheek was missing. Her skull was smashed at the right side, the creature must have slammed her around a few times.

It looked disgusting, and it made him feel suffocated.

It was a disgusting way to die.

Hojo.

That mother fucker had kidnapped most of the population! Just what was going on!? Why were they in this town anyways!?

He closed his eyes and walked away.

He looked at the mysterious black haired man who sat on a rooftop, staring at the scene below him.

"Who are you?" He asked him in a commanding voice.

The man's eyes flickered towards him for a split second before looking back at the scene.

"Vincent Valentine."

Talk about a perfect sounding name….

Sephiroth glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

The man – Vincent – turned and looked at him.

"You're group found me … I thought I would help …" Talk about a conflicted decision…

Sephiroth just left.

He didn't want to deal with a headache.

He found Angeal who had an unconscious Zack leaning on him.

"You and I need to talk. After all of this is settled, come see me." Sephiroth told him.

"Genesis?" Angeal questioned.

"Bring him, too"

Angeal nodded.

"Have you gone to see Mana?"

"No" Sephiroth sighed lowly.

"It's surprising she survived…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's broken a few ribs and the thing that attacked her had poison in its claws. They got it out just in time. It would have spread to her heart in just a few more minutes if Genesis hadn't called them"

Sephiroth nodded and walked to the area where they had injured cadets and such.

He found Genesis easily, the red coat was hard to miss.

"How is she?"

Genesis' blue eyes looked at him and looked at a group of medics surrounding the teen.

"She barely made it." He answered, a great relief was evident in his voice.

Then his eyes looked furious.

"Why did you make her go in to battle? She's just a kid! She was better just protecting the villagers!"

Sephiroth glared at his fellow First-Class.

"We needed as many out there as we could manage. Did you not see how many of those creatures were attacking?" Sephiroth glared back at him.

"She's still just a kid." Genesis shakily breathed out, running a gloved hand through his auburn hair.

"That doesn't matter" Sephiroth glared at him, getting a bit angry at his rival.

He didn't know why, but he just had to prove Genesis wrong.

But …

It was obvious she was this close to death and that it was a bit on his part.

"Sephiroth. You are a monster. You can't be the hero. It will never be you" Genesis glared at him, fisting his hands and getting up.

He called to the medics to let him know when she was awake, and then he left.

Angeal saw Genesis walk away in fury and sighed.

He was positive that Sephiroth had fired him up.

It was a normal occurrence, when one was stressed he would bother the other to feel better.

He heard Zack swallow and looked at the young SOLDIER.

"Where… Cloud?"

"The cadet is fine. He's with Tifa. Worry about getting better, Puppy."

Zack moved his head a bit, but his body once again got heavy, and he drifted into his odd mind.

END

Gosh I am terrible. Sorry about the late update. I have been going to school and it's been hard. I also got sick… You all better feel special. I hate when someone doesn't update a story I follow, so I was like "Oh, they'll hate me! I don't care if I'm sick, I'm updating!"

Anyways, Feedback is appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for my lack of updating on this story, in all honesty, I forgot about it. Writer's block. Started working on something else, man I suck..

To anyone who is reading, Thank you very much. Follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors in advance.

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever. I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

Wow.

When you say you feel like you're dying, you must have it bad, huh? No?

Okay.

Mana currently felt like her lungs were going to give out any second if it wasn't for the fact that the medical crew was stopping her bleeding. Her broken ribs were obviously going to be a problem for her, and she wasn't looking forward to the rest of it all.

A few hours of silence (At least, for her) went by slowly and the pain had finally numbed away. She felt good enough to sit up, but felt sharp pains when she moved. Being the stubborn individual she was, she ignored it and sat up.

"You're so reckless, little Love"

"Again with that? It's gettin' old", She looked to the side as her sides began to throb.

"I don't see you mindin", He tilted his head a little to the side as he gave her a teasing smile.

She looked at him and smiled a little.

"Ya' must be blind as fuck then"

"Now, now, Mana. Don't start with me", Genesis mockingly wagged his finger at her with a stern look.

"Ya' look like an idiot", She laughed at him and he glared at her.

"Well, you look like you won't be able to do anything for a while"

"Ya' didn't point out the obvious at all."

Genesis grinned at her mischievously as he stared at her, wagging his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I'll be allowed to carry you around from now until you heal."

Mana's eyes widened in fear as she tried to move away from her mentor.

"Oh, Hell no. Not gonna happen!"

Genesis let out a hearty laugh as he reached out to pull some of her hair.

"Ow!"

"Sir, she shouldn't move around too much...", A medic told him with a sense of fear due to having to stand up to the auburn haired SOLDIER.

Genesis stopped for a minute to look at the medic and nodded.

"Alright"

He smiled at the medic who blushed and left, when he coast was clear, Genesis snuk in one more tug and laughed at her because she couldn't do much about it.

Things went silent, and they both sighed.

"It feels wrong ta' laugh here.."

"Laughter is an outlet to stress. It feels wrong, but it helps"

The two looked around to see the smoke rising everywhere and broken houses.

"Hey, Genesis"

"Yes...?", He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't hate you"

He felt this pride swell up in his chest as he looked at her. She was going to carry on his name. She was his own.

"I don't hate you either. If anyone ever touches you again, they'll need to deal with me"

The two grinned at each other and their moment was then disturbed by Sephiroth.

"We will go back for now. Shinra is going to come up with a cover for this. We leave in a few hours. Be prepared"

Mana swallowed.

They were going to come up with a cover up story for something like this? How was that even possible? Shinra had literally captured hundreds of human beings who are now probably being used to test horrendous experiments on and such!

"Alright."

Genesis did not look at Sephiroth as the male left the two.

"I hate this, though"

"Ditto"

The next few months passed by quickly and were filled with tension.

Mana had not learned of the cover up story for the small town and it had outraged her. She could not stand being anywhere near anything related to Shinra. She had taken to running around the slums at times to escape the terrible feelings she got when near anyone or thing.

"What's it about today?", Aerith asked her as the sat in front of the flowers.

"What do ya' mean?"

"You seem tense"

"I don't care anymore... I wanna go home. I can't stand them"

"Didn't you say you had always dreamed of leaving?"

She had.

But..

The events a few months ago had left her fearing for her brothers, and even though she hadn't wanted to admit it, she felt a little fear of her mother. She still didn't feel a connection to her, but she didn't want her to die.

Mana said nothing as she stood up.

She shoved her hands in her pocket and sighed.

"Bye"

"I'll see you later" The girl with the pink ribbon in her hair smiled.

As she was about to leave, the door to the church opened to reveal Tseng.

She glanced at Aerith, but she didn't say anything as she walked out.

"The degradation has started", Genesis told her as they sat on a ledge of the Shinra building.

"What?"

"Mana... I'm going to have to leave"

"What!? Why?", Mana swallowed as she looekd at Genesis.

"Project G. I was created from that project."

"Genesis.."

"I'm a monster, Mana! What am I to do here?"

"Ya' aren't! Stop that! You aren't going to leave me..." Her voice softened a bit as she looked at her mentor. Did he think she owuld let him leave easily?

"Mana... I need to leave now, but I promise I'll come back to get you. Please trust me"

"Why do you need to leave?"

"I... I won't tell you that right now. Mana, I feel like you're my pride. Please, just carry on for now. I promise you that I won't leave you"

Mana immediately felt a drop in her stomache.

This was real.

"I.. Gen..esis.." She was tearing up but intended to keep them from spilling.

"Mana, trust me. Please."

Mana pursed her lips together as she nodded. Honestly, what could she do to prevent him from going away?

Genesis wrapped his arms around her tightly and then left her on the ledge.

She gritted her teeth as she tried to contain her confusion and rage.

"I'll s-see ya' again. I will. T-that's a promise ya' need ta' keep"

END

Man i had the best idea for this, it's totally going to improve, sorry guys


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, I do not own anything official in Final Fantasy 7. That is property of Square Soft or whatever. I own my Oc's and original things though.

START~

She couldn't really comprehend what had happened, and she felt like she was forgetting something really important. She stared at the blank ceiling of her room as she sighed.

It had bothered her for the longest time, she came home after her little make shift training session. She felt she had improved very much in such little time.

She felt like she should be worried about something, and it annoyed her to no end at all. What was it?

Just what gave her this empty feeling in her chest?

Her brothers were as annoying as ever.

Her mother paid no attention to her.

The townspeople still mocked her.

What had changed?

Her mom's glances increased?

No...

She let out an irritated groan and glared at her door where,from the other side, she could hear Allen laughing at her.

"Why are you all pissed off? Someone break your heart?", He walked in without her permission and teased her.

"Shut up, ya' would know"

He rolled his eyes at her and looked through her pile of books.

"What do ya' think ya're doing?"

"I need something to do. Lemme alone"

"Ya''re looking through my shit, you little shit"

"Does that mean I'm your shit?"

"Ya' wouldn't even come close ta' havin that honor"

"Gross... Stop talking about poops!", The younger twins giggled as they ran by.

Mana rolled her eyes yet again and glared at Allen who left when he couldn't find something he liked.

She eventually got up and just left her house, lying around thinking wouldn't help her.

As she walked around town, a group of people from her school glanced at her and began to whisper.

"Can ya' all just stop? Ya''re really annoyin me now"

Before anyone could reply to her, she felt extremely dizzy. Everything around her blurred and after what felt like a decade, her vision cleared up.

"What the heck happened to your eyes?! They went blue for a second!"

"Whoah.."

"What are ya' talkin about?", She glared at them.

What she'd really like to know is why people hated her. What had she done? Was it because she was the handful of people with darker features? If so, that was really stupid, and people were just ignorant as fuck.

'You can't get in my way again...'

She looked around confused and ignored the looks she got. SHe shoved her hands into her pocket and walked off.

Meanwhile...

"Commence mission in 3... 2... 1. Operative is ready for insertion"

Zack took out all of the Wutai spies in a few blows and had soon come up against Sephiroth, the SOLDIER he had wanted to defeat for the longest time.

After being lectured by Angeal for being reckless, he left the training room to go do something else.

Sephiroth sat in his room wondering what had happened. Genesis was now gone, and he felt like he was forgetting something very important... something he felt like he should really remember... What was it? He had asked Angeal about this, and he had gotten a similar answer.

Apparently, Angeal and his apprentice, Zack, both felt like something was missing, but they couldn't quite get what it was.

Sephiroth decided it would be best to rest due to having a few missions and piles of paperwork to complete later on that day, so he took a short nap.

He felt like something bad was going to happen...

"Who cares? I don't.", He spoke out loud because he felt it was too quiet in his large room.

Mana sighed as she sat in her little cave cabin thing she had created a few years ago and glared at the dark walls.

"Forget about it for now... Who cares? I don't"

"Forget? Love, you hurt my feelings."

She jumped and turned around to see a handsome man clad in red leather. He had auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Who are ya'?"

The man sighed and looked around.

"Is this really where you spent your childhood? I feel bad for you. It's alright though. Everything will be back to normal. You just need to wait a little, alright?"

Mana raised her eyebrow and noticed the rapier he had with him.

She immediately tensed up.

The man looked at it and then looked back at her.

'They erased their memories... Shinra... Damn you'

"Do you want to see it?", He asked her when he noticed her staring at his rapier.

"U-uh, no! Who are you?", She asked him quickly.

"I'm an ally"

"Ally for what? What do ya' want?"

"Mana, you sound nice when you speak with correct pronunciation."

Her face flushed and she glared at the man.

"Answer me!"

He smirked and stalked closer to her.

"You aren't in any position to talk to me like that, Love. I could slice your throat open right now... But I won't, I'm fond of you, you annoying brat"

Before she could reply, a large dark gray wing sprouted from his back, and he walked out and flew away.

Mana stared at awe as a few feathers were left behind. She caught one in the air and stroked it lightly.

"Wait... How the hell is he not flying in a circle?"

As expected, she hadn't recieved an answer.

She felt this warmth when she saw the man, like she kenw him from somewhere.

She quickly ran outside and yelled to the sky, "Visit me again! I need ta' know who ya' are!"

She could hear the ringing of soft laughter from somewhere and grinned alone with it.

She felt at home at the moment, and nothing could destroy the happiness she felt. She had forgotten about her emptiness for that moment, and it didn't botheer her at all.

She spent the rest of the day at her make shift hide out, and she thought of something to do before she left.

She picked up her notebook and pen and scrawled out: Hey, you're welcome to stay here... That was cool, what you did. So... One winged angel. Yeah, feel free to come by... I'd like to talk to you.. Okay? I'll be here before sunset pretty much everyday. I hope to see you.

She felt like a kid writing the letter, but sighed. She taped it to the door and locked it. She looked at the place before leaving and thought, 'I should probably clean this place up and actually build a cabin thing to stay in... that's be cool... Ugh, now I feel like I'm forgetting something..'


End file.
